My Little Fairytale
by xox.hikaru
Summary: Mikan is having a dream about her past and ends up being late for class! But when she gets there she's introduced to the oddest new students ever, it seems they are too compatable with Mikan, and the new kids have the strangest alices too? OCxOC NxM RxH
1. Manuscript 1: The Beginning

This is my 2nd fanfic, YAY

**This is my 2****nd**** fanfic, YAY! Check out my other fanfic for bleach: You're my one in a Million Person. Please **_**REVIEW**_**! What else do I have to do? Shade **_**REVIEW **_**? BUT no flames please. Anyways, enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Manuscript 1: The Beginning**

"…_Then, the prince gave snow White a gentle kiss and she woke up from the witch's evil spell. After that, the prince took Snow White to his castle on his _

_horse and they got married. And they lived happily ever after, The End,"_

_said Mikan's mom, Yuna. "Mommy, can my life be like Cinderella's or Snow White's or The Little Mermaid's? You know, with a prince and a happily ever after." Asked3 year old Mikan one night. "Hahaha. Yes, but _

_you have to do 2 things to make it happen, #1 is to dream, dream about what you want you're happily ever after to be like. And #2 is to believe, believe that your dream will happen and it will come true, okay?" Yuna said. "Dream _

_and believe, I got it mommy! My happily ever after is to have you see me all grown up with my prince." said Mikan. And they both laughed until Mikan had to go back to sleep._

Mikan had just woken up from her dream of the past, and was late for the first day of the new semester. "Ack! Im late! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Mikan, then she rushed to get ready. A few minutes later, Mikan

hurried into the classroom. She zoomed by so fast; everyone saw flame lines behind her. "Sorry I'm late! I-," Mikan tried to explain, but then Hotaru hit her with her baka gun. "Just sit down idiot, Narumi-sensei is getting the

new students, so he won't say you're late." Just then, Narumi-sensei came skipping in with 2 students, a boy and a girl. "Class, this is Akane Hitachi, pointing to the girl and this is Takito Chishimoto, pointing to the boy."

"Please give them a warm welcome," said Narumi, "You may have noticed they're not in their uniforms, but that's okay, we're just getting them now. Akane-chan, Takito-kun, please go change."

Then the new students left the class room, "Oh yes, Im busy so it's free time I guess, even though every time im not here it's free time anyway," then he skipped out of the classroom.

Just then, the door opened, two students stepped out, a boy and a girl, but they were not the students from before. The class was very confused; the girl had black hair with light brown highlights and emerald green eyes, she

Looked like the shy type and all the guys except for Natsume and Ruka drooled over her. Just then the new boy gave a killing aura and glared at the boys with his sapphire blue eyes, he had black hair too. The girls were

murmuring on how hot the new boy was, " It's nice to meet you all, we felt like playing a joke so we dressed up, I was the boy you saw before, and Im Akane, he's Takito," Akane said while pointing to Takito. " You idiots!

What kind of joke is that? It's almost as stupid as you guys are, right Natsume?" yelled Sumire. Then Akane suddenly trembled, Takito got pissed off, " Look in the mirror permy, you talk big for an ugly monkey girl, don't

you dare scare Akane," said Takito with a cool expression. Mikan thought, _What a great way to start the new semester…_"

PLEASE REVIEW! And I wonder what's going to happen, myself XD.

And check out my 1st fanfic its name is at the top. No flames please!


	2. Manuscript 2: Takito and Akane

Hey

**Hey! Thanks for tuning in for my 2****nd**** fanfic! Hope you all enjoy and please review and no flames! Also, check out my 1****st**** fanfic for bleach "You're My One In a Million Person"! That's all I got to say for now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Manuscript 2: Takito and Akane**

"Ugh, What kind of alice do you guys have!? If you're both acting so high-and-mighty, you must have a phenomenal alice! Spit it out!" yelled flustered Sumire. "Pfft, what business does that have to do with an ugly thing like

you?" replied Takito while turning his head. Sumire couldn't say anything to that, and kept quiet. "Come on Akane," said Takito, "Okay, and thank you, Takito," said Akane quietly while holding on to Takito's shirt. They both sat

in the empty seats at the back beside Natsume, Ruka, and Mikan. As they passed by, Mikan said hello and introduced herself to them with a smile, Akane smiled very sweetly to Mikan and said hello._ Wow! She's so cute! _

thought Mikan Akane whispered in Takito's ear, " Oi, Mikan, Akane says sorry, but because she was bullied by a lot of girls when she was small she's scared of girls. She also says sorry and she still wants to be your friend, is

that okay?" said Takito. Mikan smiled and said "Of course!" Akane smiled and said quietly "Thank you." Then Akane and Takito took their seats, "Oi! What _is_ your alice?" said a voice, Mikan turned around and saw Natsume, he

asked, "So? Are you going to tell us?" said Hotaru. "Well…um…you might not believe us but, I have the nature Alice, and Takito has the-, just then she was cut off by Takito, "Why would you idiots want to know?" asked Takito.

"Koko come here for a sec, read his mind for me," said Natsume. _Mind reading eh? Too easy, Yo! If you're in my head Koko…then have a taste of this_ thought Takito. Then Koko felt a sudden pain in his head, "Ow! I can't

read his mind, and he hurt me," said Koko. "Nullification, eh? Not very interesting," said Natsume. "Heh, do you really think that's it? Wow…your even dumber than you look," said Takito. Then Natsume got ticked off

"Since I can't hurt you, I'll just hurt your little friend," said Natsume. Then Takito quickly whispered, "You know what to do right, Akane?" "Yes," she replied. Natsume lit flames around her, Takito was very calm though, and he looked at Akane and nodded. Then the flames went out, "What?" said Natsume shocked. "You forgot, Akane has the nature alice, the fire alice eh?

What's the biggest thing you can do with your flames?" asked Takito. "I can make an explosion if you want, big enough to burn down the whole academy," replied Natsume calmly. "Tck. You can do that but not this?"

said Takito, then he opened his hands and daggers came out of no where into his hands. Natsume was very surprised, "What the hell? I thought you had the nullification! And even if you did have the copy, erase and steal alice,

how did you know something I didn't?" said Natsume. "Boy, you sure aren't smart, I have the copy and master alice, stupid," said Takito.Everyone looked astonished. "Takito, that's enough," said Akane, and then she gave

him a kiss on the cheek. Takito had hearts in his eyes then got knocked out. "Sorry about that," said Akane smiling, then she noticed everyone back away. "Do you have the human pheromone alice too?!" asked a boy. "No, I

don't it just works with Takito, I swear!" said Akane panicing a bit. " Oh my god! Its so hot in here! Is it hell or what?" said Akane. Then she blew and moved her hands a bit then all of a sudden it was much more cooler."

Wahh! Thanks Akane! It's much more cooler now!" said Mikan. "Yea thanks Akane!," said the whole class. "Um, your welcome," said Akane. " Ugh, the table's wobbly," said Sumire. "Oh, let me help," said Akane then

she made a tree root come from the window and cut a piece with the wind and placed it on the short end of the desk. "Um, thanks," said Sumire blushing from embarrassment. " You're welcome," said Akane. "Oh my

gosh! You _are _cute! Mind if I call you kawaii-chan?" said Sumire. " Do as you please, hehehe," said Akane overjoyed she had made so many friends on her first day. While Takito slept deeply beside her.

YAY! 2nd chapter! Please review and no flames!


	3. Manuscript 3: Presentations For Narumi

Hey

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews you guys! I might not update a lot because of my busy life, so sorry about that.**

**Youichiix33- Don't worry… Mikan and Natsume will shine…my way!**

**XxFallenDemonxX- Sorry it's so confusing…hopefully you'll get your answers to your questions soon! **

**Kawaii-Penguin-Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Manuscript 3: Presentations for Narumi**

It was the next day; Takito had no memory after he started fighting with Natsume and Sumire. But he just remembered that Akane gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, he blushed cherry red. Everyone was waiting for Narumi

-sensei; actually, they were waiting for their allowances, especially Hotaru. Then, Narumi skipped in the classroom with one of his odd feminine outfits with money in his hand. "Okay! Handing out your allowances will be on

hold, first, I must give Akane and Takito their star ranks. So will you two step up to show me your alice and how well you control it?" said Narumi. Narumi hasn't seen their alice or heard of it yet, he didn't even try to look it

up, and he was too busy anyways. Narumi thought they were just normal level alices, he didn't sense anything special. Akane and Takito stepped up, "Akane-chan why don't you go first?" said Narumi. Akane was shy, but she

took a deep breath and started. She started by getting water in the air and putting it on her fingers, then she froze it, then she got a tree root to come from the window and cut it with the wind. Next she got some bubbles to

appear and made them go to go over the class' heads, and then she shot flames at the bubble to make then brake and shimmer. The class was stunned in awe, and so was Narumi, then Takito spoke, "It's not over yet, wait for

it." Akane started singing, everyone was confused, then they heard a rustle and a huge amount of animals came in, they filled the classroom. After that Akane stopped and smiled, "Takito your turn," she said. "I don't want to,"

said Takito, "Tsk, tsk. With every problem, comes a punishment," said Narumi. Then he leaned over to give Takito a kiss when, "Human phenomenon, eh?' mumbled Takito. Then he placed his finger on Narumi-

sensei's chin and said, "Leave me alone." Then he took his finger away and said, "God that was disgusting, no wonder he's dressed like that." Narumi broke out of the phenomenon, "What just happened?" he asked, "You were

controlled by your own alice," explained Takito. Narumi was stunned, "You see, I have the nature alice and Takito has the learn and master alice," said Akane. Narumi was silent for a moment, "Eh? Really? Amazing! You both

get the special star, like Mikan, and Natsume," said Narumi. "Now, you guys can go to central town okay? Im busy so, you all go," said Narumi and then he gave everyone their allowance and left. In the hallway, "I never

knew those alices even existed…things have gotten interesting…"

**A Note: This is after Mikan mastered the SEC alice and she turned into a special star.**

**Please review and hope for the next chapter, the more you ask for an update, the more I feel inspired to write more. Thanks.**


	4. Manuscript 4: A Trip to Central Town

Hello

**Hello! All I got to say is review and enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Manuscript 4: A Trip to Central Town**

"_Mikan! Wake up! We're almost at Central Town! Hey!" "I'll wake up the idiot faster than you can say, 'Mikan's a baka," _**BAKA! BAKA!**Mikan woke up from a painful awakening, "Sorry Mikan, I was trying to wake you

up, but Hotaru wanted to wake you up with her baka canon," said Akane. "Well, at least you're sitting beside me and not her," said Mikan pouting. "Well, since Narumi-sensei chose our partners and threatened us to use Jinno-

sensei, I guess we had no choice. N-not that I didn't want you to be my partner!" said Akane flustered. Mikan giggled, "I know, I know, it's about _them_ isn't it?" asked Mikan while looking at the seat behind her. Behind her

was Natsume and beside him was, Takito, the worst pair Narumi could ever think of. Then Akane whispered," The aura around them is so dark, and to top that off…"

**Flashback**

"_Hmm…you guys are just so cute! I want to make a special twist to this trip…Oh! I got it! You all have to hold hands with your partner! Or else I'll make the whole Senior Division and teachers come after you!" said Narumi smiling. "Devil!" thought everyone in the class._

**Flashback End**

"We're here!" said Mikan very excited, "Let's go before everything good is gone Akane!" said Mikan dragging her. "Narumi let us special stars wear whatever we want, but only while we're here, so let's check out some

clothes!" suggested Mikan. They both tried on a lot of clothes, but one pair of outfits caught their eye. A while later, Natsume and Takito were standing in the middle of Central Town holding hands and had a crowd of girls

squealing and looking at them. Two hot guys holding hands and looking like they don't care, cute! Akane and Mikan finished their shopping and squeezed in. Mikan was wearing a cute frilly orange and black maid set,

with matching mandarin barrettes and Akane was wearing the same design but green and black and with black cat ears. Natsume stood there trying to hide the fact he's drooling for Mikan and Takito was trying to make sure

they don't notice his nosebleed for Akane. "Hey you guys! Did you even shop? Lucky you, because me and Akane bought you guys some stuff. Hehe," said Mikan. Time was up; everyone had to head back for the bus

back to the academy, but Mikan and Akane went back for a quick look. After the last pair came on the bus Akane and Mikan jumped on just on time. "Remember our secret promise okay?" whispered Mikan to Akane.

"For sure!" said Akane gladly. For the rest of the ride Mikan and Akane laughed and talked about stuff, but once in a while, they'd look behind them to find Natsume and Takito tired and sleeping, leaning on each other.

And hey, why not take a few photos for themselves too.

**Tee hee hee! Lucky them! Please look forward to the next chapter.**

**And review, review, review for me! **


	5. Manuscript 5: A Secret Gone Wrong

Hey, hey, hey

**Hey, hey, hey! Umm…please enjoy this chapter and please review for me! Hope you guys are enjoying the whole story so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Manuscript 5: A Secret Gone Wrong**

DING-DONG! DING-DONG! Class has just started and everyone was once again waiting for Narumi-sensei. The substitute came in saying something just came up that Narumi had to take care of. The second the substitute said

that Narumi wasn't coming, everyone started acting up and doing whatever they wanted. "Mikan you want to go to the washroom with me? I'm still not sure where it is," said Akane. "Sure!" replied Mikan and they both headed to

the washroom. "Remember yesterday? I was afraid he might do something so I brought him with me," said Akane. Then she pulled out a cat from her bag and showed Mikan, "His leg's okay now but I think he's still sick," said

Akane. Mikan made a tiny ponytail on the cat's head with a beaded hair tie. When they both went back to class, the cat was on Mikan's head lying down. Akane took the cat off and put it in her lap and started stroking it,

"Aww! How cute! Where'd you find him? What's his name?" asked Anna. "His name is Momo, and Akane and I found him while we were shopping yesterday," answered Mikan. Akane kissed Momo on the forehead and said,

"When we found him, his leg was broken and he had a fever, so Mikan and I took care of him." Then she placed Momo between her and Mikan. "We think he still has a fever but his leg should be okay," said Mikan while she

gave Momo a kiss too. Suddenly a big cloud came out of nowhere, when the clouds cleared up; a smiling, long haired blonde boy appeared where Momo was. Everyone was shocked, Akane and Mikan had flames in their eyes and

was armed with one of Hotaru's baka canons. "Where is Momo?" they both asked while getting ready to fire at him. "Calm down, Im your so-called Momo. Im Junior Division Class C's Fuuta Minami, shape-shifting alice,"

he introduced. Then his arms came around behind Akane and Mikan and he hugged them, "Thanks for helping me, and a special thanks for the kisses too," said Fuuta with a big grin on his face. Akane and Mikan were

embarrassed and tried to get out of his grasp. Fuuta felt a dark killing aura beside him, but he wasn't scared, he looked beside him and saw Natsume and Takito making death glares. Natsume lit a flame on his hair and so did

Takito, Fuuta let go of Mikan and Akane and he tried to stop the flames in his hair. "Eeek! Pervert!" yelled Akane running to Takito. "More like a skirt chasing molester to me," said Mikan, "More like a dead man to me," said

Natsume. "Calm down you guys, I just wanted to thank the girls…" said Fuuta while he leaned over to kiss Akane, "…my way." Just then Takito put a cockroach in front of him, "Whoops my hand slipped," said Takito sarcastically. "Eww! Fuuta kissed a bug!" squealed Sumire, "Natsume,

Ruka, Takito, help me!" she said, acting like a princess. "You wish," said Mikan, "They'd rather shove a _jar_ of cockroaches in your mouth," said Hotaru, Akane just asked "When did Sumire start liking Takito?" "Sumire is a sucker for the hard to get type," replied Mikan. "Eh? Who's this cutie?

Another one of your friends?" asked Fuuta, "Oh, stop flattering me, Fuuta," said Sumire acting shy. "You? No, your too weird and your somehow a narcissist, to tell you the truth your kind of annoying. Im talking about her," said Fuuta pointing to Hotaru. Sumire went to her gloomy corner to weep.

"You guys don't mind if I borrow these girls do you?" asked Fuuta to the class, hugging Mikan, Hotaru and Akane. Just then, Natsume, Ruka and Takito kicked Fuuta out of their class and closed the door. The whole class

was murmuring, "Hey you guys, the whole class is wondering, why do you care about what Fuuta says to Mikan, Hotaru, and Akane?" asked the brave, clueless, and straight forward Koko.

Yay! Five chapters done! Please look forward to the next chapter! Also, please review for me you guys! Thanks a lot!


	6. Manuscript 6: Confessions

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Coming up is chapter 6! Please enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Manuscript 6: Confessions**

Natsume, Ruka, and Takito are in an awkward situation, what will happen? Ruka was the most flustered and could hardly breathe; Natsume was sweating and trying his best to look cool. On the other hand, Takito was

blushing just a bit but looked the same, "Im not ashamed to say it," said Takito, then Akane went up from behind and clinged onto Takito. "It's kind of complicated, but we better tell you guys now," said Akane. "Me and

Takito are engaged," said Akane smiling, they both showed their matching engagement rings on their hands. Everyone was stunned, "When we were small, our fates were already decided for us by our parents on their wills,"

said Takito. "My parents died when I was five years old, and Takito never knew his parents," said Akane. "At first we thought we were normal kids until we found our parents' wills, we liked each other anyways," said Takito.

"Hahaha! You should've seen how Takito confessed," said Akane.

**Flashback**

_It was when Akane and Takito were about 10, and they were both out in front of the school at recess. "Umm…Akane, I want to say something to y-you…"said Takito shyly. "What is it Takito?" asked Akane, _

"_Well…umm…I-I really like you, no, I'm in love with you Akane," said Takito seriously. "C-can I have-"Takito was cut off, he felt something soft touch his cheek. Akane gave him a kiss, when she backed away, Takito _

_became flustered. "You were going to ask for one right? I love you too Takito, please don't leave me ok?" said Akane. "Okay, but when we grow up you have to marry me and become my wife okay?" asked Takito. "It's a _

_promise," said Akane._

**End of Flashback**

"So now we are together no matter what, except when we go to the washroom and take baths and stuff," said Akane. "But we used to take baths together, when we were small, and when Akane got scared she'd come into

my room at night and we'd sleep together," said Takito. "But right I like Takito's bed now, It's comfy every night," said Akane smiling. "Y-you sleep in the same bed?!" asked Sumire. "Yeah! I feel safer that way, I get

scared easily, hehehe," said Akane. Ruka was standing a bit away from the desk since everyone was crowded at his desk; Yuu passed by and accidentally tripped Ruka. Hotaru was the first one to notice and tried to save Ruka by

pulling him back towards her. Everyone else notices too and they back away to the side, Hotaru ended up on the desk with Ruka's arms beside her head . But, that wasn't all; Ruka couldn't lift his body in time, and ended up

kissing Hotaru! They were both stunned then Ruka finally went off, he was covering his lips and was blushing so much! Hotaru came back to her regular expression but also covered her lips. The class was whispering and

murmuring about what just happened; Hotaru gave one glare and the talking

was wiped out of the room. Then, Ruka stood up, took a deep breath and walked over to Hotaru. "Umm…Hotaru It was my f-first kiss but I'm happy

it was with you," said Ruka, "_Okay, I said it,_" he thought. "Ruka, that just now, was…that a confession?" asked Hotaru eager to know the answer. "Y-yeah, so, Hotaru, will you be my girlfriend?" asked Ruka losing his cool.

Hotaru smiled the cutest smile everyone has every seen from her, it was wide and scream, "Oh my gosh! Im so happy!" Then Hotaru rushed to Ruka and hugged him, "I like you too, and I will be your girlfriend," she said.

Ruka was happy too and he smiled while hugging back Hotaru. Them going out, became official; the class was clapping and congratulating them.

Yay! I love this chapter, it was kind of hard writing the confession parts. But, the chapter came out really good, please review.


	7. Manuscript 7: Just You and Me

Hey everybody

**Hey everybody! I don't have much to say so let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Manuscript 7: Just You and Me**

Akane and Takito are engaged, and now Hotaru and Ruka are going out? What's next? Mikan was starring at Ruka and Hotaru in a daze, Mikan was in her fantasies. Akane was the first to notice and got a smirk on her face,

"Me and Mikan are going to the washroom for a bit," said Akane while tugging Mikan. In the washroom Mikan asked, "Hey, what's the big idea? I was congratulating Ruka and Hotaru!" "You were envying them, was more

like it, you want to be like them, being brave and confessing," said Akane. "You like Natsume don't you? Actually, you like him _a lot_, right?" asked Akane. "I don't! Really, what gave you that idea?" asked flustered Mikan,

then Akane held up Mikan's notebook, "You were writing his name all over the inside of your book," said Akane. "Where'd you get that?!" asked Mikan as she took her book back. "Ask him out! It'll be great!" said Akane, "It

won't be great when I get rejected," said Mikan quietly. "Well, you won't know if he will until you try. Wait a second; are you scared he's going to reject you? Is that why you won't tell him?" asked Akane. "Well, one day, I

was about to, I saw this really cute girl, and she went to Natsume. I just happened to pass by and the girl confessed to Natsume, but he rejected her saying he thinks a relationship with her is garbage, meaningless, a waste.

That's when I got scared," explained Mikan. Akane noticed as she was explaining herself, Mikan was tearing up, "I heard Natsume wants to see your hair down, I'll help you look cute, but you have to promise me, you'll

confess after. To be ready to be rejected or accepted, promise and I'll help," said Akane. Mikan agreed, so they came back to class and waited for tomorrow. Early in the morning, Akane snuck out and came to Mikan's

room to start the makeover. Akane was quite the stylist; she made Mikan rely cute in only a few minutes. Mikan had her hair put down and straightened; Akane put some orange and yellow beads in Mikan's hair.

Then Akane made a cute mandarin design on Mikan's nails, "It's a shame how we can't change your clothes too, oh well, let's get going," said Akane. Akane went back to her room to get ready for class; Mikan was left alone in

her room. Mikan just stared in the mirror for a while to look at every detail Akane did. After a while, Mikan started practicing how to confess in front of the mirror. Soon it was time to start class; Mikan wasn't ready, not at all. In

class, Narumi skipped in the classroom, "Everyone, Mikan was reported sick, and so she won't be here for today. I've got to go so, it's a free period," said Narumi while he skipped out. Everyone was whispering and talking

about Mikan, it wasn't like her to get sick all of a sudden. Although it didn't look like it Natsume was the most concerned. Mikan was the main topic in everyone's chatting today; they talked about her until it was time to go back

to their dorms. Natsume was alone in the classroom looking out of the window, he heard the door creak open, and behind it was Mikan! Natsume was surprised at how cute Mikan was," Why are you so dressed up, polka

dots?" asked Natsume. Mikan controlled her anger and said, "I'm going to confess to the person I like," she replied. Natsume was shocked, "_Damn, I'm going to burn the guy she likes, she has to only look at me!_" he thought.

Mikan stepped closer to Natsume, "So, Umm…Natsume…" said Mikan, but there was a long pause, "…How are you? Was there any work I need to do? Hahaha, why am I asking you, I should ask Hotaru, see you!" said Mikan in

an odd tone. Then Mikan felt someone grabbing her wrist and pulling back, "What are you really trying to say…Mikan?" asked Natsume, Mikan was shocked, he used her real name! Not ugly girl, not polka dots, but Mikan!

Then, some words came out of Mikan's mouth, "Natsume, I really like you, will you go out with me?"

Look forward to the next chapter for the end result! Please review!


	8. Manuscript 8: Their Real Motives

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Hope you're enjoying my FF so far! Please continue, things are going to get a little more interesting from now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Previously:**

_Then, some words came out of Mikan's mouth, "Natsume, I really like you, will you go out with me?"_

**Manuscript 8: Their Real Motives**

Natsume was very silent; Mikan thought he was trying to control his laughter at her. Then, Natsume looked up, he was blushing like crazy! His bangs were hiding some of it but Mikan saw a lot of red on his face.

"I…really like you too, and I accept your confession," Natsume finally said. Mikan was overjoyed, she was speechless, she ran to Natsume and hugged him, and they both fell on the floor. Natsume patted her head and smiled,

when Mikan looked up and saw his smile she though, "Aww man, I wanted a picture of that!" Then, they both got up, "I'll be right back, Natsu-Natsu-kun!" said Mikan with a grin, then she ran off. "Hn." Said Natsume, then he

realized something, "Did she just call me, Natsu-Natsu-kun?" Mikan ran outside looking for Akane to thank her, then she heard her voice, it came from Class C's room, she was with Takito. Mikan was about to barge in

until she heard her name, "You were busy," said Takito, "So, I got a little side tracked, so what? It's not going to interfere in our mission, actually it made our mission even more guaranteed to be a success," said Akane.

"We'll have Mikan join us by a week, and the S.A.F will be happy," said Takito. Mikan opened the door and came in, "Just what is the S.A.F? And why am I involved?" asked Mikan confused. "Uh-oh, she heard us, should

we fix her memory?" asked Akane, "Nah, it's tiring how we have to hide it when _she's_ our mission," said Takito. "Mikan, we want to recruit you to the Special Alice Forces, also known as the S.A.F," said Takito. "Mikan do you

hate the AAO?" asked Akane, "Yes, I do," said Mikan, "The S.A.F is against the AAO, we want to destroy and disband their organization. Will you join us?" asked Akane. "But, why are you so mad at them so much, that you

joined this force?" asked Mikan. "You know how we don't have the most…common alices, right? We were their test subjects, dummies, puppets; we were experiments on their mission. The AAO were trying to see if they

could remove an alice from a child, then they tested to see if they could make the greatest alices in the world," said Takito. "They failed with erasing the alices, but succeeded in making them stronger, but, with great power,

comes with great disadvantages, we do not have go given gifts, we're nothing but freaks of man-kind's doing," said Akane. "Even though they succeeded, the experimenting came with side effects, and we hate it," said

Takito. "Mikan, you see this bracelet I always wear? It's to stop my side effect, multiple split personalities, want to see?" asked Akane, then she took off the bracelet. Akane suddenly collapsed, then after a few seconds she

regained consciousness, "Hehehe, it's been a while since I've been out of here," said Akane, "I wish the AAO would just die already, it's such a waste of my time dealing with them," she continued. Mikan was scared, "T-Takito

what's wrong with Akane?" she asked. "That's Akane's split personality number 1" Takito replied, then he took the bracelet and put it back on Akane, "That's enough of that," he said then he caught the collapsing

Akane. Akane regained consciousness again and was back to normal, "Umm…yea…that's my side effect, Takito's is kind of funny," said Akane. "Then she pulled a switch and turned the lights off, then when she turned them back on, Takito was gone. "Don't tell me Takito turns invisible!"

yelled Mikan, Akane pointed down and there was Takito, he had turned into a three year old! "You see, whenever Takito gets scare he'll turn into a three year old, and he won't turn back to normal until 24 hours have passed,"

explained Akane. After that, Mikan agreed to join the S.A.F and Takito and Akane told her they would tell her what to do later. Meanwhile, Akane had a little babysitting to do.

**That's it for now! Please review and come back for more!**


	9. Manuscript 9: The EJST Starter Day

All I can say right now is, enjoy and please review

**All I can say right now is, enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Previously:**

_After that, Mikan agreed to join the S.A.F and Takito and Akane told her they would tell her what to do later. Meanwhile, Akane had a little babysitting to do._

**Manuscript 9: The E.J.S.T Starter Day**

It was E.J.S.T day, meaning: Elementary Division vs. Junior Division vs. Senior Division vs. Teachers Division day. The rules were simple; each division versus each other, the winning division would be able to do

anything they want for a week, the only thing they couldn't do is to hurt or endanger anyone, other than that no restrictions. The judges were every division's principle and a representative from the teachers. The elementary

students went in the building's gymnasium to talk about E.J.S.T day; they wanted free lunches, dances, parties, slaves, a free dress day, a chance to go home, bodyguards, and much more. This year's rules were: the maximum

use of your alice is 5 times, no cheating, and no injuries or danger should be there. If there is any disobedience of these rules, the whole division would be disqualified for the event. The first event was the singing contest and

Mikan was chosen for the event, also chosen was: Misaki, of the Junior Division, Sakurano from the Senior Division, and Misaki-sensei for the Teachers. In this event the singers pick a piece of paper from the box, they

show it to the judges and the judges give them the lyrics, the singers only listen to the song once on CD then they have to sing. Mikan picked Turn Around by Samantha Jade, Mikan just happened to know the song by heart

so there was no need to listen to the song, which gave her extra points. Mikan sang her heart out and it came out beautifully, when she was done even the other divisions were cheering. At the end this event went to the elementary

division Elementary division: 1, the rest: 0. Everyone was cheering so loud, Mikan was so proud. When Yuu was taking attendance, Takito and Akane were not there; he started to panic and told everyone they were missing. They whole division was shocked and searched for them since they were their secret weapon in winning. While Mikan was on stage being apart of the

singing contest and the whole elementary division was searching for Takito and Akane, Natsume was in his sakura tree thinking about Mikan singing. Akane and Takito were sleepy and found E.J.S.T day tiring and pointless, so

they slept and put on ear plugs. Next was the basketball tournament, it was

Junior division vs. senior division right now, but a senior slapped Tsubasa across the face and the seniors got disqualified, then they won the

tournament. Juniors: 1, Elementary: 1, the rest: 0. After that was hockey, the

Senior's Imai was surprisingly good at hockey, his alice was not useful unless someone got hurt, since it was the pain and heal alice. His feelings

got to him and he felt as if he was lower than Hotaru, which gave him the

rage and skill to play well, the seniors won. The only division with 0 events won was surprisingly, the teachers. Until the maze hunt, the teacher's crystal

ball user knew right where to go. All divisions were tied, later the dodge

ball, swimming, and cheering events belonged to the juniors, seniors, and the teachers, the elementary division was behind by one point. Everyone was

still looking for Akane and Takito; it was their turn for soccer. Natsume was

not going to participate in there active events, he was their special weapon in another event, so everyone left him alone, except for Mikan. Mikan knew

where Natsume was all the time, she climbed the sakura tree to be with him,

"I think I did really good, what do you think Natsume? Did you like my singing?" asked Mikan, and then when she turned to Natsume he leaned forward

and kissed Mikan. "I _know _you did great, your voice is always sweet," said

Natsume, then he jumped off the tree to find Ruka. Mikan was blushing a lot, "Even though were a couple, it's still kind of embarrassing to do that,

you idiot!" she thought as she touched her lips.

**Has anyone noticed Natsume is more open and sweet in front of Mikan? How cute! See you guys in the next chapter! Please review for me!**


	10. Manuscript 10:Alice Academys Soccer Star

I've been working on some of my other fanfic, and school is about to start so I'm going to try to fit in as many chapters as I can before that

**I've been working on some of my other fanfic, and school is about to start so I'm going to try to fit in as many chapters as I can before that. Other than that, please enjoy and review, no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Previously: **

_Mikan was blushing a lot, "Even though were a couple, it's still kind of embarrassing to do that, you idiot!" she thought as she touched her lips._

**Chapter 10: Alice Academy's Soccer Stars**

While Mikan went and hid to think about things, it was 10 minutes to the soccer tournament, and every Elementary Division student was panicking trying to find Akane and Takito. Ruka wish he didn't find them, because he

was in an awkward situation. Akane and Takito were sleeping on the same bed and hugging, it would be kind of odd to wake them up. Just then, Ruka thought about him and Hotaru doing this and I have him chills down his

spine but after was a sensational feeling of love. He remembered what he was supposed to do and snapped out of his trance, "Akane, Takito, wake up! You guys have to play soccer or else we'll lose the E.J.S.T day!" yelled

Ruka. That didn't work, then he thought of a cruel yet smart way to wake them up, "Oi, Takito, Akane is going out with Koko," whispered Ruka. Takito woke up in an instant and his aura was darker than the bottom of the

ocean, "Kill Koko, Kill Koko," repeated Takito. Then his aura woke up Akane, "What is it Takito? Your aura can scare Personna off if he was in a hundred mile range," said Akane still half-asleep and yawing. "Are you

seriously going out with Koko?" asked Takito coolly, "No, when did I say that?" said Akane, "Then who did?" wondered Takito. Then they both looked at the floor and there was Ruka, he was so scared of Takito's aura he

fainted. "Uh-oh," said Akane, "Isn't it time for us to get going to the soccer tournament?" asked Takito. "Oh yea, Ruka, why didn't you tell us?" asked Akane to the unconscious body. Then Akane and Takito changed to their

soccer uniforms and dashed to the field. Just in time, 2 minutes until the game started, Takito and Akane were the only players on the Elementary team; they were facing six juniors, including Fuuta. Akane hugged Fuuta

while she was still a bit doozy from being woken up so early, well to her. It was already 2:00 p.m., when Takito noticed Akane hugging Fuuta, a blood vessel popped on to Takito's head. Fuuta leaned in to kiss her, and then

Takito took Akane away, "Touch her again, and you'll be very confused when you're outside in the Northern Forest," said Takito with an icy glare. The game had started, and the juniors got cocky, "Hah! These Elementary

punks are going to cry when we're finished with them," said a junior. "I know, these little kids think they're so tough by only having two players," said another. TWEET! The whistle was blown and Takito had the ball he

kicked what was supposedly very hard and it almost skinned Fuuta, the ball knocked every player in its way down. Then around the goalie Akane got the ball, shot and scored! "Foul! Takito almost hit me! I could've gotten

seriously hurt!" complained Fuuta. "First of all, I _almost _hit you, and secondly, you're suppose to call a foul when the ball actually hits you, not after the opponent scores a goal, dooface" said Takito calmly. "Well… my

teammates are calling a foul!" yelled Fuuta. "You made a mistake again, only the person who got hurt is suppose to call the foul, but since your teammates are totally knocked out, they can't" said Takito. Then the game

resumed, the replacements went up, "Akane, plan delta," said Takito, Akane nodded, she used her alice to get everyone gripped by a wooden hand while Takito scored freely, the other team didn't have any useful alices to this.

Next period, Akane pouted at all the boys in her way and even the audience and they were in a daze, Akane made her moves and scored more than several times. Takito flashed all around the field, but his alice using tracker

didn't go up, that was because it wasn't an alice, it was his own speed. Akane only filled one section of her alice using tracker too, and the Elementary student won, without even breaking a sweat. After that Akane

and Takito went missing again, but Ruka found them again. This time, they were sleeping leaning on each other, they looked like a true couple, and they were under their own sakura tree.

**Aww! I would love to see that! I wonder how cute they'd look. Please review, no flames. And thank you for reading!**


	11. Manuscript 11: Beautiful,Pretty,or Ugly?

I have nothing to say really, hehehe…Please enjoy this chapter and review, no flames

**I have nothing to say really, hehehe…Please enjoy this chapter and review, no flames.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own Takito Chishimoto, Akane Hitachi, and Fuuta Minami.**

**Previously:**

_This time, they were sleeping leaning on each other, they looked like a true couple, and they were under their own sakura tree._

**Manuscript 11: Beautiful, Pretty, or Ugly?**

This year the special events and attractions were the pageant for girls and boys! Each division must choose three people for boys and girls, which would come to a total of six people. There will only be a few other people

doing the makeovers, the maximum is three people. It was obvious who was going to be chosen for the boys, Natsume, Ruka and Takito. Takito wanted no part in this since he was exhausted, but he still stayed awake thinking

Akane would go up on stage looking cuter than she already is. But since Takito wasn't going up, everyone picked Youichi, but where was Youichi? Mikan went searching for him, and found him playing with bear in

Elementary's Class A. "Im a wittle twea pot shwort and shtout, herew is my handle herw is my spout…" sang Youichi making bear do all the actions. Mikan wanted to watch Youichi a little bit more, Youichi brought out a city

set and made bear look like Godzilla. "Roar! Im gonna get you little cities, chomp, chomp," said Youichi playfully. "Youichi, can you come with me? We need you for the games," said Mikan, "I don't wanna, I wanna pway wif

beary," pouted Youichi hugging bear. "_Beary?_" thought Mikan, "If you come, you can play with bear all you want when we win," said Mikan. When Youichi heard that he dashed with Mikan to the pageant. While Mikan was

getting Youichi, the Elementary division was deciding on the girls, Mikan and Hotaru was for sure, but Akane was too shy to get up on stage, she'd much rather be on the makeover team with Koko. So that was decided,

"Humph, the only suitable girl to be on that stage is me, Sumire Shouda! Ohohohohohohoho!" she said while doing a very odd girly girl pose. "Whoever thinks I'm beautiful, and thinks I should be suitable to go on,

raise your hands," said Sumire, no one raised their hands. "Whoever thinks I'm pretty?" asked Sumire, no one raised their hands; Sumire got pissed off, but still had hope for the last question. "Whoever thinks I'm not ordinary,

raise your hands," said Sumire, everyone raised their hands. "Ohohohohohohoho! That's good enough for me," said Sumire proudly. "I think you misunderstood, we meant you aren't smart, pretty, skillful,

capable, and sensible enough to even be human," said Hotaru coldly and bluntly, "While you were in your very impossible fantasies, we decided Nobara should be our 3rd representative," added Natsume. Sumire shattered

in shock, "Natsume-sama, what should I do? Can I be of any use?" asked Sumire. "Yea…" said Natsume, Sumire was so happy, "…you can go scoop up Ruka's bunny's special present," continued Natsume. Sumire didn't get

it, "Oh, Ruka's bunny got me a present? How great of him! The bunny is always with Ruka-sama, so I take it that the present is from Ruka!" said Sumire thinking her idiotic ways. "Now where is the present?" said Sumire

searching for it, then she stepped on something, it smelled, it was squishy and it was not pleasant. Hotaru took pictures of Sumire stepping into the bunny's doo-doo! Ruka was depressed, "Eh? Ruka, are you sad because

Permy said the gift was from you?" asked Mikan, holding Youichi while making her way to them. Mikan heard the whole thing while she was coming with Youichi, "Permy, just how long are you going to keep your foot

in that?" asked Hotaru while covering her nose. "Stinky idiot monkey," said Youichi as he covered his nose, "Oh yes, Youichi, you have to not grow during the pageant okay? We need you to be cute and small," said Mikan.

Youichi nodded, after Sumire cleaned off her foot and scooped the present left by the bunny, everyone made their way to the stage to get ready for the pageant. Akane and Koko had set up their makeover house with Hotaru's

latest invention, House in a Capsule. You just have to add water to the given capsule and poof! The house had everything, change rooms, hair accessories, combs, closets filled with clothes, tables, chairs; it was a natural salon and

spa. The makeovers were only aloud 45 minutes each right after the whistle blows, another whistle will blow each time signaling when to start the makeover. TWEET! Let the makeovers begin!

**Wow, how unlucky Sumire, xD, I'd hate to be her. Review, and no flames, thanks for reading!**


	12. Manuscript 12: GLAMOROUS Girls

Lol, Right now I'm sort of thinking this little fairytale isn't going to be so little, depending on the readers

**Lol, Right now I'm sort of thinking this little fairytale isn't going to be so little, depending on the readers. Anyways, read, enjoy, review, and thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I own the other characters in this fanfic.**

**Previously:**

_TWEET! Let the makeovers begin!_

**Manuscript 12: G.L.A.M.O.R.O.U.S Girls**

Akane was in charge of everything but the clothes, Koko was in charge of that. To decide who would go first, the elementary division did a contest, Akane would do their makeup and they'd have to run an obstacle course.

Whoever keeps their makeup longest goes first, after all, each makeup session was 45 minutes. Mikan was the first girl to get a makeover since she could hold onto the look the longest. "Okay everyone, for the girl's theme, is

sophisticated, each girl must have a different colour scheme," said the announcer. Every other division started right after the whistle, Akane just stood in front of Mikan looking at her. "Akane, I don't want to complain but,

why are you just staring at Mikan?! If you don't do your job we're going to lose!" said Yuu. "Yuu, I can't rush, that is what will make us lose. Plus, who can do their own nails under a minute?" asked Akane smiling. "You, and

you also look really cute every day, do you really do your look by yourself?" asked Yuu. "Yup, I cut Takito's hair lots of times too," said Akane. "Eh?! Really?! I thought he went to a professional salon, or something," exclaimed

Mikan. "That was me, Mikan can you lift your head?" asked Akane, Mikan lifted her head. "Okay, I'm done thinking about what to do with Mikan…" said Akane"…Can everyone step out of the house except for Koko, I want

Mikan's look to be a surprise." Everyone stepped outside and waited, after 30 minutes from the whistle had passed. Akane stepped out of the house, 'Mikan is done, come on out Mikan!" said Akane. Mikan looked gorgeous!

Mikan had her hair down, it was silky straight, and Akane added washable blonde highlights and she gave Mikan side bangs covering her right eye. For hair accessories, Akane gave her some fun and orange and yellow lettered

bobby pins to spell, Mikan. Her nails had mandarin trees painted on, and Koko had surprisingly good taste in clothes. He gave Mikan an orange semi-ruffled dress with a lace line at the bottom that reached Mikan's knees. Koko

added a matching yellow cropped jacket, some straw high heels with some silky mandarin ribbon. She also had an orange ribbon tied to her wrist, with orange contacts, flawless skin, and the eye-catcher, an orange coloured

chocker with a mandarin in the middle of a side bow. Natsume was turning away to hide his blushing, "Damn she's cute," he thought, "Well, Mikan's name meant mandarin so I thought that might as well be our colour scheme,"

said Akane. Everyone clapped at the new look, Akane was really tired though and fell asleep after a few minutes. Takito picked her up like a princess and put her on a bed in the house. "Koko, your taste in clothes is

amazing! I wonder what you look like when you are dressed casually!" praised Sumire. Koko had his normal expression on his face but a bit of blushing came upon his cheeks, good thing Sumire didn't notice. Soon after,

the next whistle rang, and everyone tried to wake up Akane, but she was too tired. "Guess there's no other choice," thought Takito, then he slipped off Akane bracelet, after a few seconds Akane woke up and changed the

atmosphere. "Oh my gosh, I had the greatest dream you guys, you were there, and you, and you, and Sumire was a street market seller," said Akane enthusiastically. Then she spotted Sumire," Hey, hey hey! Did you get a

perm? You should made your hair blue than green, it doesn't suit you, you're eyebrows are really fuzzy and uneven, like a wild bear," said Akane to Sumire. Sumire was cracking like glass, she went to a corner and she had

a gloomy aura around her. Everyone sweat dropped, "What's wrong with Akane?" asked Mikan, "She's going through a phase, but she can still do the makeovers so Hotaru please have a seat," said Takito. Everyone was waiting

again, bored and had nothing to do, 25 minutes passed after the 2nd whistle had blown. Akane stepped out, "Hotaru is done, hehehe! She's such a cutie patootie, hahaha!" said Akane, then she collapsed again, "I got it, I got it,"

said Takito carrying Akane again, and slipping back on the bracelet. Takito actually enjoyed carrying Akane every once in a while. Then Hotaru stepped out, Takito left Akane on the bed and went to see Hotaru's transformation,

but Akane was wrong, Hotaru didn't look cute, she looked beautiful! Hotaru had extensions one so her hair went down to her elbows, she also had curls at the ends of the sections of her hair. Hotaru had a purple rose above her left

ear, and her nails had a light purple background with dark purple roses at the bottom left and top right corners of each nail. Koko chose a purple dress with a few diagonal layers at the bottom that seemed to get lighter and

lighter while it went down. He got a darker purple ribbon belt on Hotaru's waist with a purple rose in the middle of a side bow; the belt had some ribbon pieces hanging off the side. Hotaru had 2 rings on her left ring finger,

a plain silver one and the other had purple gems. She had purple flats with a purple rose in the middle of each shoe. Hotaru looked…she looked….wow! "Since Hotaru had a beautiful shade of purple in her eyes and it

complimented her raven black hair, obviously purple would be the colour scheme," said Koko. Hayate just happened to pass by and he saw Hotaru, he got a nose bleed and collapsed. Hotaru wasn't interested in what anyone

thought about her except for Mikan, Akane, and…Ruka! Hotaru was scanning through the group to find Ruka, she looked at him with her soft, cute, loving eyes, which made Ruka blush and say, "Hotaru, you're very

beautiful and cute," mumbled Ruka. But Hotaru didn't mind, she heard him loud and clear, and it was only 15 minutes until the next makeover. Takito looked back to see if Akane had woken up yet, but he saw the bed was

empty and the only thing that was on the bed was…Akane's bracelet.

**Hah, I don't really know how long this chapter is but it's been the longest chapter I've written so far. Look forward to the next chapter, please review and thanks for reading!**

**!Hikaru!**


	13. Manuscript 13: A Mix Of Things

Sorry if I haven't updated lately, it's just that there's school and there was something that dragged me down on fanfic

**Sorry if I haven't updated lately, it's just that there's school and there was something that dragged me down on fanfic. But now that I've recovered from it here's the chapter you all have been waiting for, please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do own the OCs and plot.**

**Previously:**

_Takito looked back to see if Akane had woken up yet, but he saw the bed was empty and the only thing that was on the bed was…Akane's bracelet._

**Manuscript 13: A Mix of Things**

Everyone was panicking, where did Akane go at a time like this?! Mikan and Takito knew this was very bad, especially with the bracelet off Akane. When the bracelet was off Akane who knew what could happen, everyone

sighed as they all went on a wild goose chase. Mikan and Takito went together because they knew about Akane, Natsume felt pissed, why was his girlfriend going with another boy? Meanwhile, Mikan and Takito spotted a

crowd around a tree and decided to investigate. Mikan and Takito squeezed in to the main attraction to find Akane, up in the tree wearing a spaghetti strap black dress and ruffles at the bottom and a green ribbon on her waist.

She also had some cat ears, a tail, black and green leggings and high heels with a ribbon going up her leg. She caught the attention of everyone around her; she was starring at everyone under her and noticed Mikan and Takito.

"Oi! Mikan, Takito, look at me! Aren't I cute?!" she yelled while waving her arms. Takito looked away like he wasn't interested when he was really trying to hide his blush. Akane misunderstood and thought Takito was

ignoring her, then she spotted a cute boy below her and got an evil idea. She jumped down and went up to the boy, "Your really cute, you wanna go out with me?" asked Akane in a seductive yet sweet tone. Takito got very pissed

and a very scary aura emitted from him, while the boy fainted. Then Akane went up to Mikan with a big grin on her face. "Mikan, wanna eat some candy?" she asked with a candy in her hand. "Sure," agreed Mikan then she

swallowed the candy and a huge cloud of smoke appeared. Mikan was transformed, she had everything like Akane except in bunny form and everything was pink and white. Mikan was blushing like crazy, "Wh-What

the heck did you do Akane?!" yelled Mikan as she caught the attention of every boy around her. Then Akane ran off dragging Mikan behind and leaving Takito scaring everyone. When the girls arrived to Central Town

Mikan was very flustered and speaking gibberish while pointing to her ears, tail, and clothes. "You look very adorable Mikan, to explain everything; I bought Hotaru's invention, the 'Clothes in a Candy' machine. You just put

the scanner to your forehead, think about the look of your wanted clothes and it will read your mind and give you this candy, and when you eat it, poof!" explained Akane with her cool personality switch. Mikan had calmed

down; she was very calm and relaxed until she looked around her to see all the boys with hearts in their eyes. Akane and Mikan went to a café; Akane excused herself to go to the washroom, while Mikan ordered. Akane snuck

to the front and went behind the tree, "How long do you plan to hide, you should just tell Mikan what's on your mind…Natsume," said Akane to the crimson eyed boy. "What's on my mind, eh? Right now the only thing in my

mind is catching you," said Natsume coolly with a smirk on his face. Then Akane's eyes widened as a sapphire eyed boy snuck behind her and placed her bracelet on her. "I'm gonna take Akane back, you go do what you want

with Mikan. But, return her in time for the contest, I don't want Akane's effort go to waste you got that?" asked Takito. "Shut up, I know what to do, plus you better hide that nosebleed," said Natsume very coldly while

pointing to Takito's nose. Then, Takito let that comment slide and teleported to the make up station where Nobara was waiting for them. Natsume sighed and walked to Mikan, she was still skimming through the menu until she

heard a loud bang on the table. She looked up to see a pair of crimson eyes, "Oi, Mikan, I told Takito to make Akane go back to the make up station, so you don't have to be here," said Natsume. Mikan pouted, "Aw, this place is

so cute, I wanted to eat here," she said very sweetly. She felt Natsume grab her chin, "Let me make it up to you then, with two presents," said Natsume. Then he pulled Mikan's chin up, giving her a passionate kiss, Mikan felt

Nastume's tongue in her mouth. Then Natsume stopped, "There was present number one, and for the second present, why don't we go on a date…my girlfriend?" said our very changed Natsume. Meanwhile, Akane just finished

doing Nobara's makeover, and she looked heavenly! Nobara's hair had a bit more volume and ultra thin silvery white highlights, and Akane made a special snowflake tiara/ headband with a shimmery veil, like brides wore on

their wedding day. Her nails had a white background with a glittery light blue snowflake in the middle, and some small ones in the corners. Koko chose a blue and white spaghetti strap dress with ruffles at the chest area,

and the outline had lace. She had a matching almost transparent piece of cloth to go over her arms; she also had white flats with snowflakes at the heel. As for the final accessories, Nobara had multiple necklaces with

different lengths and some were pure pearls. Everyone was exhausted for the first part of the contest, especially Akane. "Good work," said Takito like his normal self. Akane smiled very sweetly, gave Takito a kiss on the lips and

said "Thank you." That made Takito blush, "Stupid idiot, always making me worry over her," said Takito under his breath. Even though the girls were finished…the whole competition wasn't over…next were the boys…

**Wow, I kind of mixed this story up making Natsume all sweet, hahaha. But, I like how this is going so far, hehehe. I'm gonna try my best to update as soon as possible! Please review! **

**-Hikaru ******


End file.
